1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for generating energy in a furnace or combustion engine which comprises burning in said furnace or said combustion engine the novel alcohol-soluble portion of the product obtained as a result of the mild reaction of a lignin-containing material with nitric acid. This invention additionally relates to said alcohol-soluble portion of said product itself as a new fuel and to a novel fuel composition containing said alcohol-soluble portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lignin-containing materials, such as peat and wood, are available in large amounts and are known to have fuel value since they are susceptible to combustion. However, since their fuel value is comparatively low, their use is generally limited to heating applications and steam generation. It would be highly desirable, therefore, to render such lignin-containing materials more attractive as fuels, or as components of fuels, and to enlarge on their considerable potential as an energy source.